Changling
by Love Is Suicide
Summary: *Yuri of Chibusa/Hotaru, Chpt 2 heavily revised* Something odd happens to Sailor Saturn, how will the others handle this problem? Can a friendship survive something this strange? Or can it be hardend into something more?
1. Default Chapter

Changling ~ Part 1  
  
~~~~  
The sun slowly set just beyond the skyline, causing the sky to tint into a  
shower of purple, red and orange. A few lone stars dotted the sky with  
faded glints of light that could barely catch the eyes of those whom choose  
to look heavenward. Luna had already begun to appear but unable to dominate  
the freshly growing night sky.  
The evening winds swept across the few flower beds that sprung up by the  
careful hands of city gardeners, as if checking to make sure each bud was  
ready to sleep and be ready to greet the morning tommorrow. Gliding upon the  
breeze was the faint scent of fresh cut grass from but a few hours before.  
The Sailor Sensei walked passed it all, barely noticing anything as the  
whispered and chatting about the movie they had just scene at the old movie  
theater.  
"I didn't know they still played such old movies in theaters anymore."  
commented Setsuna amoungst the idle chat of the other women around her.  
Hotaru snapped out of her thoughts and dreams about the movie at the sound  
of Setsuna's voice.  
"Why do you say that, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru questions with curiousity within  
her eyes.  
Setuna looked at Hotaru, no longer even noticing the childhood nick-name of  
mama added to the end of her name. Even with so many things that changed  
around them and the sped up growth of Hotaru, Setuna delighted in the simple  
things that did manage to stay the same, even if they weren't truely noticed.  
"The movie is an old film, at least 15 years old. Not only that, but movies  
such as it tend not to be seen as classics. And yet somehow it did."  
"We'll I think it was like a dream come true. The goblin king willing to give  
so much up for Sarah. Giving her an escape from her life, an adventure she  
always dreamed of, and to ultimatly become a heroine able to make her own  
choice." Chibiusa voiced dreamily as she gazed at the sunset. She softly  
sighed as she dreamed about some day a prince on a white horse would take her  
away.  
Michiru and Haruka gazed at eachother with a soft smile on their faces. They  
remembered being that young and craving such romance. And remembered when  
they found it in eachother. Haruka then held out her hand and grasped  
Michiru's gently when she was offered it. Yes, they did remember those nights  
so long ago. The nights of romance and love. And those never did die away,  
for the love and romance was still strong between them both.  
"Sigh.... if only my Mamo-chan would do that, take me off to a magical land  
like that." Usagi interupted them all, holding her hands in mock-prayer  
infront of her while a magical look crossed her face.  
"Yeah, but if he did, he would also capture Chibiusa and threaten to turn her  
into a goblin." Makoto added.  
"Well, I'd stay with Mamo-chan and let him turn her forever into one of the  
goblins then."  
"Hey!" Chibiusa argued at that thought as she turned on Usagi.  
Everyone began to laugh at her small outburst about being turned into a  
goblin and they laughed even harder once Usagi stuck out her tongue at her  
future-daughter in defiance of her protests.  
Sudden the even was shattered of it's peace when a loud scream was heard from  
just beyond the park. The scouts looked amoungst themselves with hope within  
there hearts that maybe one of the others might have reconized what could  
possibly have ushered forth such a sound.  
"What was that?" Chibiusa whispered in a wavering tone that betrayed the fear  
deep inside her. She was used to weird and sometimes almost comical creatures  
appearing around her and the others, none ever made such sounds nor sounded  
so angry and dangerous.  
"Lets go find out. What ever it was, it doesn't sound real friendly." Ami  
said in a tone filled with falsify strength and courage. Even she didn't like  
the sound and was afraid what it could be. But they were sailor sensei, and  
they must stop whatever it was before it could hurt or kill anyone it found.  
The others just looked at her and saw the determination in her features and  
then just nodded, understand everything. They must find out what it was, so  
that none may suffer if they grew scared and ran away before even understand  
the foe.  
They jumped into a ran towards the source, trampling newly-cut grass and  
jumping over daisy's and roses of different shades towards a lone building.  
The building appeared to be just another of the few abandoned buildings in  
town. Brown bricked with trails of rust creeping down the walls from old fire  
escapes that barely hung upon aged screws and bolts. A few faded words were  
all that seemed left of the form glory it must have once been. "H_ppy Fo_ds  
For A_l!" was all that was left of the bold paint. Again the roar was heard  
and a few bits of dust fell from the building along with an old set of stairs  
from the fire escape that crashed into the ground in a cloud of redish  
orange.  
"It came from over there, in the old parking lot." called Chibiusa as she  
pointed to the left of the building and toward a few scattered street lights.  
The group quietly walked towards the parklot, fear and terror gripping their  
hearts as they prepared to veiw what could be behind the building. Their  
eyes widened as they saw the creature. It was a lanky humanoid of sometype.  
It's skin was of a sickly pale green with boils over most of it's back. It  
lacked any kind of clothing exept for a pair of faded, torn black jeans that  
seemed to barely be able to keep hold upon it's pelvis bone. The creature's  
spine and top of his pelvis could be seen through his skin like it had been  
starving and was despreate for food. He slouched to about 6'2" but could  
easily tower above 7 feet tall if it did stand up. Forest green hair pulled  
back in dreadlocks shook along it's shoulder blades and it raised it's head  
to sniff at the air. Suddenly it turned around to face them, seemly having  
smelt them in the air. It wore no shoes and it's toe-nails where cracked and  
yellowed. Dark blue eyes gazed at them as he grinned a mouthful of yellowed  
teeth. He pointed what appeared to be an ancient dagger towards them and  
yelled again. The dagger was around 7 inches long and had a wicked blade  
covered in weird writting that could not have been from this world.  
"A youma." Minako gasped in shock, never having seen one so large and armed  
with something as deadly as a blade like the one in it's hand.  
The youma lost it's smile, as if understand that it had been figured out so  
easily. Slowly, carefully it moved the knife an inch in front of it's thoat  
while never wavering it's gaze from them. This youma appeared to want to kill  
more badly then any before.  
"Everyone, let's change" whispered Usagi as she gripped her locket in her  
hand. Then all but Hotaru pulled forth their transformation devices and  
started the change. The lot was filled with light as each changed into their  
respected defender.  
Sailor Chibimoon was the first to notice that Hotaru hadn't changed, due to  
the fear of that... thing before her.  
"Common Hotaru, hurry." Sailor Chibimoon urged, a slight tone of panic was  
starting to rise in her voice in case the youma decided to attack Hotaru  
before she changed and was ready for the battle.  
Hotaru nodded towards her friend and pulled forth her transformation pen.  
Then it happened.  
Hotaru started to change, but without calling forth the power of Saturn.  
Hotaru's clothes began to seep into her body as her skin dried and blackened  
into leather almost. Her head pulled back as if someone yanked upon her black  
hair and a growl suddenly became issued from deep within her thoat. A growl  
that was definatly not something she could have ever made. Then as quickly  
as her head snapped back, it came forward again, but changed. Her cheek  
bones protruded in her face, almost ripping the tightened skin. Her eyes  
glowed an erie red and her hair had completely dissapeared. Hands twisted at  
painful angles till the snapping of her bones could be heard and still they  
twisted and changed till they became a saddistic mockery of clawed hands. A  
dead light grew before her and her right hand struck forth the grab it and  
the light faded to reveil a scathe where once a spear should have been  
instead. Bits of bone and nail tore throughout her skin at strange angles and  
locationed along her body in a mosaic of pain. Her feet shrank and became  
hard, forming hooves of glinting steel that tore chunks of black gravel  
beneigth her.  
What might have once stood Sailor Saturn, youngest of the Outer Sensei, stood  
a demon of pain and suffering. The demoness was like a broken mirror  
reflection of Saturn, death, but filled with sadistic glee and mutilation  
where protection and understanding should have been.  
The new Saturn bared her teeth, yellow from what might have been endless  
flames carressing them, at the youma and filled the night with her own  
tortored scream of challenge in reply. Once she had finished returning the  
challenge, Hotaru realized what had just happened to her.  
'No, whats happened? What is this? This isn't me. Someone, help me...  
please." she thought to her as she gazed over herself.  
The other sensei stood still, unsure of what to make of what just happened.  
Their friend and fellow scout changed, but not into the form that they had  
all known and trusted, but changed into this demonic creature that they all  
feared and didn't understand. The scouts looked at eachother, waiting for  
someone, anyone, else to make the first move, to decide what must be done.  
Weather to accept it as the Saturn they knew, be wary of what it might do, or  
to challenge it to understand where it's loyalitys might still lie.  
The youma, seeing that all of the other scouts where ignoring it and watching  
their friend, decided to strike in hopes of a quick first kill. It leap  
forward, dagger poised high above it's head in order to bring the blade  
crashing into Saturn's heart, understanding that she will be the most  
dangerous of them all.  
The demonic Saturn saw the youma coming straight for her and paniced. Then  
she knew nothing.  
Her right arm swang forward as she knelt, causing the youma's arm to hit the  
shaft of the scathe. She pulled towards the side, hoping to sever the  
offened appendage at the elbow, but the youma pulled back, but not fast  
enough as a light slash was made upon it's forearm. The youma jumped back  
to escape the close fight with Saturn. Quickly it dared a glance at it's  
arm, noticing the sliver of purple blood that started to drip forth from the  
wound. Glaring back at Saturn for drawing the first blood, it licked at the  
cut with it's tongue, tasting his blood and vowing that the next one to draw  
blood would be himself. Saturn returned the gaze with equaled hatred and  
determination that her next blow would surely end this battle.  
The other Sensei could only stand and stare as fear fogged their brains and  
panic set upon their hearts that if they joined such a battle as fiece and  
deadly as this they might cause Saturn to become distracted. Or worse, this  
Saturn might turn on them.  
In a flash, both combatians flew at each, the youma taking to the sky again  
to bring a silvery death from the heavens and Saturn running along the  
ground, ready to block and counter the next attack. The youma struck forth  
again with intent to bring the blade within Saturns heart, but as she brought  
up her scathe for the parry, he changed tactics at the last second, grabbed   
ahold of the shaft and pulling the weapon with all his might to effectily   
rip the weapon from her grasp.  
Grinning arrogantly and holder her scathe for her to see, he cast it like a  
thrown dagger into the air towards the building, watching it spin in a   
violent circle as it thudded into the brick wall near the top. A small peice   
of brick dislodged from the crack it created and tumbled down to the ground   
as if sounding the winning goal.  
Upon seeing this, Saturn crouched low to the ground in a defensive stance,  
preparing to dodge any blows instead of parrying. The youma didn't disappoint  
her as he crouched himself but into an attacking poise, like a snake, ready  
to strike at a moments notice.  
He held his dagger in front of him, and stared her in her eyes, watching to  
see where she was looking, hoping her eyes would betray her next move.  
Slowly, almost painfully, he walked closer to her, murderous glee glinting  
from his eyes. As he got within five feet of Saturn he stopped moving and sat  
and waited for her to move. The seconds passed like hours. Suddenly he burst  
forth, slashing wildly like an animal, aiming for her eyes and thoat. Saturn  
rolled on the ground towards him and underneigth the high slashs. The tactic  
caught him by complete surprise and by the time he managed to change his  
aimming for below him, Saturn pushed hard on the ground and launched her feet  
for a crushing kick to his jaw bone, sending him a few feet away into the  
darkness just beyond the streetlight. The moment she landed, she quickly  
pounced at him before he could recover from the blow. Sensing her approach,  
he rolled to the side, barely missing the fatal strike.  
The youma, bitting upon the dagger to keep from losing it, went down on all  
fours and lept for the lamp post. He quickly climbed to the top and held onto  
the extending arm with his hands and feet. His breathing started to come out   
in ragged puffs of white while the night chilled his sweating skin. He peered  
down at Saturn through stray tangles of his hair and await her next move.  
Saturn crouched on all fours herself, wary that the youma might try another  
leaping slash at her, which he seemed to determind to do. Her hooves had  
scarred the grass beneigth her feet as she noticed that the battle seemed to  
have taken them away from the concrete and into another small field. Worried  
that she wouldn't be able to gain purchase upon the lose dirt, she snaked  
across the grass, never letting her eyes leave her pray in case he might  
attack her. The youma watched her as she slowly moved, mis-interperting the  
movement as her trying to gain a better position to pounce. In reply he then  
vaulted himself into the air and seemed to almost fly onto the roof of the  
old building nearly 30 feet away.  
Saturn stared almost wide-eyed at the jump, surprised that it could travel  
that far with such ease. Quickly, she launched into a run towards the  
building and jumped to match the youma upon the roof, grabbing ahold of her  
scathe as she lept.  
The moment she hit the tiles upon the top the youma started it's attack  
afresh. Saturn became hard pressed amoungst the volley of thrusts and slashes  
aimmed at her and quickly rolled to a side in hopes of gaining a more firm  
position to defend herself. As she started to stand, the youma had already  
turned himself and was attacked her with the wild assult. She quickly brought  
forth her scathe infront of her, blocking most of the attacks and dodging the  
few that she could. She could see that these attacks lacked the power and  
speed of the previous ones, understanding that this battle was finally taking  
it's toll upon him. It a desperate gamble, Saturn struck out in a wide arc,  
hitting the youma's right wrist and snapping it from the force of the blow.  
Fear then set in the youma's eyes as it realized it was too close to fight  
for his safty and his battle hand was now useless as the dagger fell from his  
grasp. Upon seeing the fear, Saturn bellowed a victory cry and hefted her  
scathe high into the air, ready for this long awaited kill. The youma, in a  
desperate attempt to save his own life, raised his arms infront of him in  
vain hopes of stopping the blade from ending his life. Then Saturn brought  
down the blade.  
The shaft crushed the youma's arms instantly, and she savoired the sound of  
his bones cracking underneigth the strike. The blade peiced his left eye and  
drove straight into his brain, killing him instantly in an explosion of  
light that quickly turning into nothingness. Suddenly the blade ripped   
through the back of his skull and flowed into his lower back, shattering his   
spine and continuing onward untill she stuck the tiles below. The old  
building's roof couldn't support the pression and they both fell deep within   
it's bowels it a mixture of broken tiles, shattered glass and long-rested   
dust.  
Worried that Saturn might have been hurt during the colapse, the other sensei  
bound forward in hopes of helping their friend and comrad but stopped as they  
heard her yell peice the night once more, but this time a call of victory to  
whatever gods she might have been calling to. Then silence rained. Worried  
about what to do next, to check upon Saturn or flee in case of another attack  
by her, but this time against them, they waited in quiet. Then they heard  
her from deep within.  
"Help me... oh god, what did I do... help me... please... I'm scared...  
help... me..." Hotaru whispered from deep within before she collapsed asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, I hope this sounds alot better then before. I realize some  
things have changed and won't follow complete in suit to what I wrote for the  
next chapter, but I'm gonna revise the second chapter too. I did the revision  
because I looked at what I wrote and was embaressed by it, and felt I could  
do a much better job, so here I tried. I just feel like that at the part  
where the youma disarmed Saturn I seemed to go downhill again and almost  
rushed through it. What does anyone else think? Part of it might be that I  
stopped at that part and decided to pick it up later. Well, email me what  
you think about this revision and if you feel that I did seem to go hill at  
that part and maybe I'll try to revision it again, but from that part.  
Thanks for reading my fic and my notes, :)  
Love Is Suicide, Lis 


	2. Changling: Chapter 2

The unseen wind blew across the endless fields of nothingness. Within this  
dreary land of void memories might have once be created or destroyed.  
Forgotten forever a kingdom could become into existence here and vanished   
under the hand of God. And still it would become blackened with nothing.  
  
Still, Hotaru gazed all around her, hoping that she might see something real  
here. Something beyond herself hidden here, away from all that cares and  
loves. But all that existed now, here, was herself and the endless wind.  
  
As the blade cut along the youma's upper arm, purple blood flowed upon the  
sickly-green skin... absorbed into this darkness.  
  
From above her, dust and broken machinery cascaded upon herself and the corpse  
threw the hole in the rotted floor. The dust seeped between the youma's dead  
eyes, clouding it's darkened blue pupils. A rusted gear landed upon it's knee  
with an audible crack. White paint chips fluttered everywhere, like a  
saddistic winter wonderland.  
  
Hotaru started the transformation of Saturn, and clothes withdrew into her  
skin as she twisted and shook inhumanly. The new Saturn was being given  
birth.  
  
Her victory cry slowly faded from the night air as Saturn regained her senses  
from the fall that claimed her and her victim. From beyond the falling  
debrie, the Sensei coward from fear.  
  
"W-w-whats going on?" Hotaru whispered in a scream. Her voice echoed along  
the forest of emptiness that surrounded her in all directions.  
  
As if in reply, the scenes continued to clarify and disappear within her mind  
in it's forever assult. Hotaru fell to her knee's and clutched hopelessly at  
her temples, praying for it all to end, to disappear along with all around  
her. But still this mental war raged onward. Soon warm tears of frustration  
flowed down her cheeks as she lost all understanding of what was happening,  
the images blurred and faded into a single formless mass of information  
within her brain.  
  
"I don't understand, what is this supposted to mean? Where I am...?" Hotaru  
begged, ignoring that it didn't echo this time. Slowly the wind caressed her  
back and seemed to play with her raven hair. And still she didn't care for  
the mental war continued on. Then suddenly, the soft words started to dance  
upon the breeze, coming from everywhere and once and nowhere at all. It  
landed on deaf ears and became hear like a scream within her heart.  
  
"Heaven... within..." the words declared to her. Hotaru felt her soul shake  
with the tone of those words. Silence then rang forth. Those two words caught  
her by surprise. In a flash of sudden hope, she opened her eyes hoping to  
find the owner of that voice.  
  
"Well Hotaru?" Chibiusa asked as she continued to stare into the mirror. She  
was wearing a light pink dress and softly twirled around from side to side,  
as her eyes danced with admiration at being able to try it on. Hotaru didn't  
respond, too confused to understand what just happened.  
  
"Hotaru, what do you think of this new dress? Do you think it would be a good  
one for me to wear at the school dance this Friday?" Chibiusa asked again as  
she peered at Hotaru through the mirror. Upon seeing the blank look upon her  
friends face, she turned around to look at Hotaru. "Hotaru? Is something  
wrong?"  
  
Hotaru looked around her in desperate hopes of understand what was   
happening and where she really was. As she looked around she was greeted  
to the sight of people all around her talking amoungst themselves as they  
contemplated various types of clothing hung upon racks, folded on table tops  
and floating upon hangers. From beyond her view a child cried in desperate  
hopes of what sounded to be ice cream.  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
"Sorry... I'm alright. That dress looks wonderful on you" Hotaru whispered shyly  
as her cheeks became dusted with a faint tinge of pink from embarrassment  
about losing track of what was going on. And from forgetting all about the dance  
that Chibiusa was all worked up for.  
  
"Thats very nice to hear your alright, Miss Hotaru, but that was not what I was  
asking you about. Now please, what is the answer to question 34 from last nights  
homework assignment?" declared the teacher in a tone that sounded like it was  
not the first time she had questioned about the answer.  
  
Hotaru gazed up from her hands, her face was covered in sweat. Upon relizing  
that she wasn't where she was seconds before, Hotaru looked around at her  
surrounds once again in hopes of understanding everything. Before her was  
her desk at school covered in a few lose papers and her open text book. All  
around her she heard soft giggles from her peers and noticed they all were  
grinning at her, as if they all knew some inside joke about her that she had  
yet to hear about. Before the blackboard was her teacher, staring at her in  
growing anger of first being given a very wrong answer and now being ignored.  
Hotaru immediately turned a bright shade of red from all her shyness and the  
attention and wanted desperate to disappear from here.  
  
"You did do your homework last night, right, Miss Hotaru?" the teacher  
said in still growing anger.  
  
"Yes... what was the question again?" Hotaru barely whispered as another  
chorus of giggles came from the students around her. Hotaru began to  
sweat in nervousness from all the students and their endless childishness  
of rude joking and mocking that seemed to only be pointed towards her.  
  
The teacher sighed as she declared the question yet again, "I asked if  
you knew"  
  
... the prophecy...  
  
"Wah? Hotaru uttered in complete shock and fear as some invisible voice  
finished the question her teacher was declaring.  
  
Hotaru's teacher sighed again in resignation as the other students burst into  
roaring laughter. "Miss Hotaru, please see me after class."  
  
"Ok..." Hotaru managed to meekly whisper in a tone of defeat and sadness. But  
inside her she became very nervous as it became very clear no body else  
seemed to hear those words or that voice.  
  
Slowly Hotaru could feel her soul become warmed as she gazed far within the  
single candle aflame before her. The yellowed flame cast a gentle glow upon the  
dark purple candle enveloping it in shadow and managing to make it appear  
almost black. The soft fire upon the blackening wick never flickered from a  
betraying breeze but burned in blissful peace. She always felt calmed by her  
candles and the light they gave for her. Hotaru sighed in contempt and leaned  
back to stare quietly at her ceiling, at first not noticing the words written in purple  
upon the white paint.   
  
Suddenly she panicked as her mind relized the words and that more letters began  
to ooze forth to join the others. In a desperate attempt to flee from those words  
she kicked her legs to jump into a run but only managed to knock over the  
lone candle and then the room was pitched into blackness. But still she could  
see the words as they continued to form and move into place.  
  
"Hotaru... ummmm... I wrote this for you... I... ummm.... I need to tell you this  
but..." Chibiusa mumbled as she blushed profusely and her voice started to give  
way, "But I knew... I wouldn't have the strength to say it out loud..."  
  
Hotaru accepted the folded note with confusion dancing upon her face. She  
didn't understand why Chibiusa seemed so shy and slightly panicky. Didn't  
Chibiusa know that no matter what she said, she would alway be willing to help  
her with anything?  
  
"Please... read it... I know..." Chibiusa began as she took a big breath in hopes  
of slightly calming herself. "I know it's not what you might not want to know or  
hear, but I felt I had to tell you this. But... but whatever you think of it... please  
don't... don't let it ruin our friendship..."  
  
Hotaru became even more confused by what her friend meant but still she opened  
the note hoping it might make more sense after she read what was inside it. The  
words were written in a light pink ink and very messy... it was Chibiusa's writing  
alright, she noted mentally.  
  
'Our Heaven hid within it's breast damnation  
Creation of the only first, the alpha  
And before it's eyes all grew in her gaze  
From her soul came forth the Omega she was  
The ageless bane with wings of illumination  
With the touch of healing and pain in her heart  
Entwind together with blessing sufferance  
And blissful sadism against all  
Her gaze shall destroy the dead  
Her dreams shall corrupt all minds  
And her love shall become the siren  
For it is her that is the beginning and end  
The first alpha and only omega  
A paradise in Eden... burning to the ground'  
  
"I... I don't understand..." Hotaru began to say before Chibiusa interupted her.  
  
"I... ummmmmm.... I... love you..." Chibiusa whispered as she fought to keep  
her tears from flowing and blushed worse then before.  
  
"But..." Hotaru stated dumbfounded as she stared back at the paper held in  
her hands. But instead of words written in pink upon the paper it held a single  
image. The image was of a mockery of a human, it's skin was black like tanned  
leather and odd bones poked out it's flesh at unnatural and painful angles.  
Hotaru immediatly reconized the picture. Saturn, the Saturn of that dreadful  
night. Slowly, almost painfully, the image of that Saturn began to speak. "The  
prophecy has become declared. The prophecy has finally begun to be set into  
motion" it whispered in the same voice that had whispered to her in the ebony  
void, that spoke to her in the classroom.  
  
In a panic, Hotaru dropped the note and screamed in fear. She looked towards  
Chibiusa in a desperate attempt of answers. But Chibiusa was gone and she  
found herself alone within a single room without doors or windows. All that  
was there was her and a strange glow that seemed to come from nowhere and  
from everywhere around her. Suddenly it appeared again. The words appeared  
again... in glistening purple blood.  
  
'Our Heaven hid within it's breast damnation  
Creation of the only first, the alpha  
And before it's eyes all grew in her gaze  
From her soul came forth the Omega she was  
The ageless bane with wings of illumination  
With the touch of healing and pain in her heart  
Entwind together with blessing sufferance  
And blissful sadism against all  
Her gaze shall destroy the dead  
Her dreams shall corrupt all minds  
And her love shall become the siren  
For it is her that is the beginning and end  
The first alpha and only omega  
A paradise in Eden... burning to the ground'  
  
In fear, Hotaru turned around in hopes of some kind of escape but saw the words  
again on the opposite wall. Then another set appeared. And another. And they  
kept appearing on the walls, the floor and ceiling. Soon words started covering  
older words and still they came, each silently screaming their message and  
prophecy's.  
  
"What... what's going on? I don't understand... what does it mean? What does  
all this mean?" Hotaru yelled in silence.  
  
Then all was black again. Hotaru returned to the endless void from before.  
  
... the prophecy has started... the time is now... the beginning has started...  
the beginning of the end...  
  
And as suddenly as it all happened, Hotaru awoke from the dream. 


End file.
